


Questions, Questions...

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Humor, Told Entirely In Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has questions for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions, Questions...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 127: Sleepless](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/540007.html) at [Fan Flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) on LJ. 
> 
> Sherlock and John belong to Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> * * *

John?

Are you awake?

John?

John?

John?

Oh, were you asleep?

Right, is it OK if we just discuss the case about—?

It’s 3:37, isn’t it?

Then why did you ask?

Look, do you mind if I lie down?

Where do you think I mean?

Can you budge up a bit?

A bit more?

Bit more?

Your bed isn’t terribly comfortable, is it?

Sorry, did you say something?

So, do you remember..?

John, are you falling asleep again?

_John?_

Are you with me?

Do you remember the case with the missing parlourmaid?

Don’t you?

Diamond pin? Wooden spoon? Edinburgh? 1882?

Repeat what?

1882? 

Well, why wouldn’t I want to discuss cases from the nineteenth century in the middle of the night?

John, why are you clenching and unclenching your fists like that?

What are you—?

‘On, ‘ot ‘eh ‘ell are ‘oo ‘ooin’?!

Did you just attempt to suffocate me with a pillow?

What do you mean: “why don’t you go and jump in the Thames”?

What kind of a question is that?


End file.
